Dear Birdie
by ChaChaChaChan
Summary: After the death of her mother, Ilona O'Connell moves in with her Uncle Rick and his wife Evey. There she meets Evey's brother Jonathan. Though at first she is shy around him and even afraid of him, she quickly befriends him. But will that friendship turn into something more? And why was she so frightened of him in the first place? Takes place after The Mummy 1999. Jonathan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey welcome to my first Mummy fanfic. For a little background this story takes place about a year after the first Mummy movie. The manor they live in is the one shown in The Mummy Returns. In this story Evey and Rick got married about eight months after the first movie and moved into that mansion about two months after that. This story is a romance between Jonathan and my OC Ilona (who is Rick's niece). I hope you like it!**

* * *

Over the years Jonathan Carnahan had elicited many varying responses from women. Arousal, anger, disgust. But never _, never_ this. He had never seen a woman look at him with such fear in her eyes. And he hadn't even done anything!

The girl in question was Ilona O'Connell, Rick's niece. And from the way she acted one would never guess it. Where Rick was brash, snarky, and courageous; Ilona was quiet, introverted, and timid. And she was young, only recently having turned 18.

And from now on she would be staying at the manor with Rick and Evey. And Jonathan. You see, for the past three months Jonathan had been put out with no place to stay. So he had been leeching off his dear sister and her husband, it wasn't like they didn't have the room after all.

It seemed that Rick's niece was faced with a similar predicament. Jonathan didn't know the specifics, something about losing a parent, but he knew she needed a home. Rick and Evey had already met up with her and driven her home, and she seemed fine with them. But the moment Jonathan stepped out to greet her, it looked as though she had seen some fierce predator.

He had held out his hand to her and immediately she had shrunken away, diving behind Rick's back.

"Uh you alright there love?" Jonathan tilted his head in question.

She wouldn't meet his eye.

"Ilona it's alright really, he's my brother Jonathan, he's completely harmless." Urged Evey.

"Yeah you could easily kick his ass." Rick crossed his arms. Jonathan only looked mildly offended.

Ilona tentatively stepped forward.

"Hello." She whispered.

"Good evening." Jonathan grinned as he bowed before her.

"Ilona darling, Rick and I are going to take your bags to your room. You and Jonathan have a seat." Evey spoke as her husband and her shared a look.

She sat down on the chair opposite of the couch Jonathan had chosen, eyes downcast.

"Ilona, huh? You're a rather shy bird, aren't you?" He said not unkindly, leaning forward.

She flinched at the action, fear in her eyes again. Honestly no other girl had ever made him feel so guilty.

"Alright I'm sorry, I won't hurt you, but I think I ought to go." He got up and began to walk away. But it seemed luck was not on his side. He hadn't made it a foot away from her before he tripped on the carpet and fell face-first.

And then there was silence.

Until he heard sweet laughter filling the room. He had never moved so fast as he did then, rushing to sit up and face her. But he was incredibly happy that he did, Ilona's whole face was lit up with joy as laughter bubbled up from her throat.

"Well I'm glad someone finds this amusing. Maybe I should fall down the stairs next." He lifted a brow, still sitting on the floor.

She laughed even harder before standing up to offer him a hand. He took it grinning.

"Thanks Birdie." He said as they walked back to the couches.

And this time she sat on the same couch as him, granted she sat on the opposite end, but still she was closer than before.

"I'm sorry that I'm being so skittish Mr. Jonathan. It's just...well it's because-"

"-It's alright, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." He interrupted her softly spoken words.

She looked at him gratefully, thanking him quietly.

"Ah, you're welcome, and just call me Jonathan. No Mr. Here." He wiggled his eyebrows.

She smiled shyly up at him.

"You know, would it be alright if we started over?" He asked

Ilona nodded.

"Hello, I'm Jonathan, nice to meet you."

"I'm Ilona, it's my pleasure." She smiled lightly.

He held out his hand for a handshake.

And she accepted it.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey I hope you enjoyed it! If you did please review, it means a lot to me.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It had only been a week since Ilona had moved in, and slowly but surely she began to come out of her shell. She spent the first few days mostly in her room, only coming out for meals. But when she did, she started to speak more frequently. And the strange thing was, despite her initial wariness, she spoke the most to Jonathan.

For Jonathan's part, he was quite happy that she was speaking to him. He'd feel pretty terrible if his mere presence continued to traumatize her.

One day Ilona ventured out of her room. Rick and Evey were currently meeting with the curator of the British museum, so it was just her and Jonathan. He was sprawled out on one of the couches in the main room trying to decipher a map. He had been expecting Ilona to stay in her room for the day again.

Suddenly he sat up to analyze the map further.

"Could it be? The gold is hidden under the mausoleum..?" Had he cracked the code?

"Jonathan?" He jumped up as Ilona tapped his shoulder.

" _Ilona?!_ " He yelped

She giggled at his reaction.

"You're so silly Jonathan!" She smiled.

He grumbled lightly, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry, especially when she smiled. It was something she seemed to rarely do.

Huffing he asked "Do you need help with something?"

She nodded before speaking "I've run out of books to read. Evey's library here is beautiful, but I don't know where to start. Do you have any suggestions for books?"

He smiled "I think I can find you something."

* * *

And find her something he did. In fact they spent the whole day in the library choosing books and reading passages to each other. They talked for hours about Alice and her wonderland, Moby Dick, and Huck Finn.

But Jonathan's number one suggestion was Treasure Island. He would be lying if he said this book didn't help inspire his treasure hunting ways.

Ilona was very excited to read the book that influenced Jonathan so.

"Read it to me?" She requested softly.

"Alright..."

He began to read...

" _Squire Trelawney, Dr Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island, from the beginning to the end, keeping nothing back but the bearings of the island, and that only because there is still treasure, not yet lifted, I take up my pen in the year of grace 17 -, and go back to the time when my father kept the 'Admiral Benbow' inn, and the brown old seaman, with the sabre cut, first took up his lodging under our roof..._ "

As he read aloud, Jonathan silently wondered why this felt so intimate.

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you** ** **Daere for your review! I'm sorry that the chapters** are short, but there's more on the way. To anyone reading this I hope you like it, please Review! It's my motivator!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

It was two weeks in when she started to sit next to him, not on the other side of the couch. Three, and she would smile at him when he would walk in a room. A month and a half and she would get his attention by grasping both of his shoulders, not just tapping him with one finger.

He couldn't deny that she was a very cute young lady. Two months in, and he began to notice her quirks. When she was feeling shy, she'd cast her green eyes down and tug on her long black braid. When she laughed, her shoulders would shake. When he read aloud to her, she'd sit cross-legged and listen with rapt attention, her eyes focused intently on him.

In fact, if a lovely girl like Ilona had been giving him this kind of attention when he was young, he probably would have been completely, awkwardly smitten with her. He had jokingly told this to Evey and she had said:

" _Right_. And you're not smitten now at all."

If she was being sarcastic, he choose to ignore her.

* * *

In Ilona's third month at the manor, Jonathan left for his next trip. When he had told her the news, she seemed distraught.

 _Why?_ She had asked tugging her braid, it seemed she did this when anxious as well. He explained to her about the map to the gold, how it was hidden under the mausoleum. He would leave in three days time.

"How long?" She quietly inquired.

Why wouldn't she meet his eye?

"I'm not sure, it could be for as long as a month."

Look at me.

"Have a safe trip." She announced, steel in her voice.

Then she turned on her heel, marched up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door.

* * *

He had gone to Rick and Evey for advice. Rick had crossed his arms, thinking of his niece.

"She's been through trauma." he said, guilt coloring his voice, painted on his face. "She's had few friends in life, you're one of them now."

"She probably feels as though you're abandoning her." Evey added.

"I'll come back!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Then tell her that."

* * *

He knocked on her door. No response.

"Birdie? Please, it's me. Can't we talk?"

His heart sank at the silence.

* * *

Ilona heard him through the door, but she didn't answer. She wouldn't beg him to stay, she wasn't so weak. If he wanted to go, then she wouldn't stop him. But she couldn't let him in either, she'd cry if she saw him. Another person lost already.

And after several seconds of silence, she heard him walk away.

Was that all she was worth to him? A few seconds with no response, and he gave up?

But then she heard his footsteps returning. She heard him sit in front of the door. And then he began to read to her, his gentle voice carrying through the door.

She cried.

By the time he had finished the chapter, she was done crying. She sighed in relief, her bottled emotions released.

"Birdie. Please forgive me..."

She opened the door.

And since he had been leaning on it, he fell into the room. She giggled lightly. Again he sat up to face her, astonished at her laughter. And hopeful.

"I've already forgiven you. And I'm sorry, for acting so foolishly." She apologized as she once again lent him her hand.

"It's fine, I know you'll miss me terribly. I'll come back." He joked.

"Promise?" She played along.

"Cross my heart. I'll even write you while I'm gone."

"Will you really?" She asked excitedly.

"I will."

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey thank you guy for the reviews. I hope everyone liked this chapter, there's more to come. Please keep reviewing! :)**

 **On a side note I recently watched sliding doors (I may or may not have developed a huge crush on John Hannah lol) and let me just say, that movie was amazing and sweet, and utterly heartbreaking. If you haven't seen it, go watch it. And if you have just remember what the Monty Python boys say...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day as Jonathan was preparing for his trip Ilona decided to look over the map. She sat cross-legged on the floor of his room studying it as he packed his bags.

"What sort of thing do you expect to find there?" She asked.

"Jewels and gold, probably. Old bugger hoarded the stuff. Instead of passing it down to his kin, he had himself buried with it all." He spoke as he shoved clothes into his suitcase.

"Then why leave the map?"

"Well his wife died at sea, the whole ship went missing. It drove him mad, he convinced himself she was still alive. He spent years buying jewelry and expensive gifts for her, waiting for her to return. Once he died and was buried with it all, he left the map hidden in her room, so that she could find the gifts." He explained.

"How morbidly romantic." She grinned, tossing a shirt at his face.

"Ah, I see is that what ladies are into nowadays?" He teased packing the shirt into his suitcase.

"Oh definitely, if a man doesn't give me a necklace that's been buried in a grave, is he even worthy of my attention?" She pretended to fan herself.

"Birdie, no man is worthy of your attention." He said truthfully as he continued to pack.

He didn't notice the shocked look on her face, nor the intense blush that followed.

* * *

On the last day before his departure, Ilona seemed to be doing her best to make it impossible for him to want to leave. First, she kept smiling at him sweetly, telling him how much she'd miss him. Second, she told him to come back safe looking terrified at the thought of loosing him. And third, she hugged him.

The girl who was terrified by a handshake, hugged him. And she was so adorably short, that her head barely reached his chest.

"Goodbye." She said, as if this was goodbye forever. And maybe she believed it was.

"See you soon." He replied. Because he knew it wasn't forever.

He really was going to miss her.

* * *

( **A/N): Sorry for the short chapter, more to come soon. Please review, I want to know if you guys are enjoying it.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Birdie,

I told you I'd write. Missed me much, have you? It's been quite a week, I've arrived and our little crew is holed up in a poorly kept hotel. And I must say its a lot nicer sharing a manor with you, Evey, and Rick, than 2 hotel rooms with a crew of dirty men. There's only 4 of us, but it feels like 40. I miss having my own room almost as much as I miss you. Well...maybe I miss the room more. How are you getting along without me, have you finished Gulliver's Travels? We're going on the dig tomorrow, here's hoping the body stays dead. Er, well I'll explain that later.

Yours truly,  
Jonathan Carnahan

* * *

Dear Jonathan,

You'd better explain what that means, what dead body doesn't stay dead? Yes I've missed you, but I'm afraid you can't have your room back. It's mine now. I've commandeered it and now have two rooms. Once you return you can sleep on one of the couches. Sorry, but if you had stayed I would have allowed you to keep it. Too late. I'm almost done with Gulliver's Travels, what do you think I should read next? Good luck on the dig, and come back soon.

Yours truly, your friend,  
Ilona O'Connell

* * *

Dear Birdie,

You've taken my room, have you? I have to sleep on the couch as well? Remind me again why I can't sleep in any of the other many rooms in the house? The dig was less of an archeological dig, and more of a grave robbing type scenario. But aren't all tomb excavations? I suggest for your next book you try out The Jungle Book. Anyway you'll be glad to hear that we're done here and will soon be heading back. See you soon.

Yours truly, your friend, sincerely,  
Jonathan Carnahan

* * *

Dear Jonathan,

Yes I've taken your room and you can't sleep in any other room. You have to sleep on the couch as punishment for leaving poor little me behind. You may have your room once you're back in my good graces. Anyway I've finished Gulliver's Travels and will start reading The Jungle Book soon. I expect this to be the last letter of this trip since you're heading home soon. I await your arrival eagerly...but not too eagerly since I'm still punishing you for leaving.

Yours truly, your friend, sincerely, best regards,  
Ilona O'Connell

P.S. You can't beat me, I'll keep adding more ways to sign off letters.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, it inspires me! Thanks _Daere_ for your review! And also Thank you _Saphira Winters_ for your review! And trust me I know the struggle of trying to find Jonathan/OC fics, in fact after running out of them, I was left with no choice but to write my own! Sorry for another short chapter, but there's more on it's way!**


	6. Chapter 6

On the day of Jonathan's arrival, Evey watched Ilona nervously pace around the house. And though Ilona said nothing, Evey could easily see what she was worried about.

 _Where is Jonathan? Why is he so late? Did he miss me too?_ Why is Evey staring at me?

Oh. Oops.

"Ilona dear, he'll be home soon. I'm sure his boat is just a little late." She reassured her.

Ilona nodded, tugging on her braid.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning when Jonathan finally returned. He did his best to quietly enter the home, thinking everyone was asleep. The sight that met him in the living room was so charming he couldn't help but grin. A sign hung from the ceiling that read "Welcome back!" And underneath it lay Ilona, asleep, sprawled out on the couch. She had been waiting for him.

Leaving his suitcases at the door, he crept over to her. A few hairs had fallen loose from her braid and onto her face. He gently brushed them back, his hand lingering for a moment.

Just as he stood up and backed away, Ilona stretched and sat up, startling him. Upon seeing Jonathan she jumped up and tackled him in a hug.

"Jonathan!"

"So you did miss me then, old girl." He laughed wrapping an arm around her back.

"Only a little." She said snuggling into him.

"Well Birdie, I was hoping I could escape your punishment of me having to sleep on the couch. So I've brought you a little gift to hopefully put myself back into your good graces." He began to rummage through his bag.

"Really? What's that?" She leaned forward in anticipation.

And from his bag he produced a long thin box. He smiled roguishly as he handed it to her with a flourish. Slowly she opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful antique silver necklace. And hanging from the intricate silver chain was a teardrop sapphire.

"My birthstone!" She gasped out.

"Oh that's right you'd mentioned that before, didn't you?" He feigned ignorance.

"Jonathan, it's amazing! I've never received such a beautiful gift. Can you help me put it on?" She handed him the necklace.

"Of course." He nodded.

"And in case you're wondering, yes this came from the dig. Hope you don't mind too much." He spoke as he clasped the necklace on her from behind.

After he had said this, words from their previous conversation echoed in Ilona's head.

 _"If a man doesn't give me a necklace that's been buried in a grave, is he even worthy of my attention?"_

She felt her face heat at the unintended implication. He had unknowingly proved himself quite worthy.

He spoke bringing her attention back to the present.

"So, have I returned to your good graces yet, or am I still sleeping on the couch?" He teased.

"I don't think you'll ever have to sleep on the couch now."

"Grave jewelry, I'll have to keep that in mind." He gave a crooked smile.

"Thank you so much Jonathan. It's more than I deserve." She hugged him.

"Nonsense, that's just some crummy old necklace, not much compared to you." He ruffled her hair.

Ilona leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. Then she wished him goodnight.

 _You're more than I deserve._

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/followed. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review it really means a lot to me, it helps inspire me. More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Ilona came downstairs for breakfast, Evey immediately noticed the new jewelry she was sporting. She almost pointed it out, until she looked at Ilona's expression. She was brushing her fingers over the sapphire and her gaze was on Jonathan.

And in her eyes, Evey saw reflected the very same emotion she herself held for Rick.

She decided to keep her revelation to herself. For now.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick was completely oblivious to it all.

One night, a few days later, he and Jonathan had decided to go out for a drink at a local bar. It was there, after a few too many drinks, that Jonathan finally learned Ilona's story.  
Rick had ended up spilling his guts to him, his guilt had evidently been building. And so he told him...

* * *

When Rick was young, he never knew his father. He had grown up with his mother, step-father, and half-brother. His brother was only 11 months younger than him. They were somewhat close, but over the years there had always been a line between them.

Rick knew that his step-father had always viewed him as his wife's bastard son. His brother was always treated better, even by their mother.

But Rick was fine, his half-brother was the good kid, it left him leeway to be the wild one. And as soon as he turned 15, Rick said goodbye to his little brother and left to travel the world.

He only came back to the states after hearing of their mother's passing. And lo and behold, when he returned it was to find his 18 year old brother married with a 3 year old child. Evidently his kid-brother had gotten in trouble messing around too young.

Just like that Rick had a niece, Ilona. She was a real cute kid, and over the years Rick would return every once in a while to visit his little niece. He always came bearing gifts. And in some deeply buried part of him, he couldn't help but be a little jealous of his little brother's perfect family.

And then he screwed it all up. Ilona must have been 7 or 8. He and his brother had gotten into some argument. It had started off petty, but all too soon, they were drudging up old resentments.

His brother blamed him for not being there for their mom when she was dying. Rick said he was never really part of that family anyway.

Well maybe you shouldn't be part of this one either. His brother had said. As soon as the words left his mouth you could see he regretted it.

And in his anger, Rick agreed. He wouldn't be a part of his brother's perfect little family, they didn't need him. Then he left.

Ten years years went by, until Rick received a letter. It was from the sister of his brother's wife, Ilona's aunt.

 _To Rick O'Connell,_

 _I have taken in our niece Ilona, after the departing of her mother, my dear sister. Seeing as she is now an orphan with both parents gone, she will need a place to stay. However I will only allow her to stay until she turns 18. After that where she goes is up to you._

 _-Harriet Marsh._

And that was it.

"It was my first time hearing it. That my little brother was dead. I wrote back confirming that I would take her in. And I asked her how long he had been gone. Nine years. He died a year after that argument. And I never knew."

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys liked it. Thank you again _Daere_ for reviewing! This chapter gives you guys a little more insight into Ilona as well as my interpretation of Rick's background. Please review, every time I see that someone's reviewed I get so happy, it really means a lot to me!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was four and a half months in, when Ilona's nightmares considerably worsened. She'd had them for years. And she had somewhat learned to tolerate them. They came once or twice a week, and she would awaken with tears streaming down her face.

She had almost told someone, but she couldn't work up the courage. And she didn't want to be anymore of a burden.

But her dreams grew darker, more frequent, they became reenactments of her worst memories, and she could feel all the pain she'd felt before. She hadn't even realized that she had woken up screaming one night, until Rick had slammed open the door ready to fight, closely followed by Jonathan and Evey.

When the group saw no attackers they turned to her worriedly. She could faintly hear the muffled sounds of their voices, asking her questions, but she was stuck in her dream.

She was shaking as she saw the scenes from her dreams again and again, like a needle on a broken record.

Evey gently placed her hand on Ilona's shoulder, but this startled her and she almost fell off the bed. Just in time Rick caught her. She seemed to have snapped out of her dream. As soon as she took in her uncle's face she broke down. Clinging to him she sobbed brokenly.

And everyone's heart ached for the girl.

Evey stood up and turned on the light, announcing that she would put on some tea. Rick sat stoned-face on the bed as his niece clung to him for support. He had no idea why she was so upset, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut.

Jonathan gently sat on the bed on the other side of Ilona. He said nothing as he began to rub slow circles into her back, he'd seen something like this before. Jonathan had seen soldiers return from war traumatized. They called it Battle Fatigue.

So why was this young girl traumatized, and what battle had she endured?

* * *

When Ilona had finally cried herself out, she went quiet. She stared at the wall emotionlessly, seeing nothing. Evey returned with the tea, and handed her a cup. Quietly thanking her, she held the warm cup in her hands.

Evey pulled Rick outside of Ilona's bedroom to talk.

"You can go back to bed if you want. I'm sorry I woke you." Ilona told Jonathan in a dead voice.

"Sorry darling, but you won't be getting rid of me that easy." He took a small sip of tea before discretely adding something from a flask.

"I can't tell you yet." She said brokenly, looking up at him.

"That's fine with me. Remember what I said when we first met, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready." He reassured.

And once again she looked at him gratefully.

Grabbing his hand she laced her fingers with his.

"Thank you."

He squeezed her hand and leaned forward kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"You're very welcome my Birdie."

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Her nightmares grew more frequent, coming to her almost every other night. When she woke up screaming her throat raw, her family always came to check on her. She did her best to send them back to bed, but they wouldn't have it. One of them would always stay with her in the living room and keep her company.

And it tore her apart, to feel like such a burden.

It was the witching hour when she awoke that night, totally silent. There was no screaming, no ticking of the clock, just the sound of her heart beating in her ears. And because there was no screaming, no one in the house had come to her rescue.

Her night terror was so intense, it was sending her into a panic attack. She couldn't breathe.

Ilona stumbled out of bed and padded through the hallway towards Jonathan's room. When she arrived at the door she was hyperventilating. Should she knock? Should she really burden him with her problems? She began to pace.

* * *

Jonathan had been a light sleeper, ever since he had started with his con-man schemes. He'd awaken at the slightest sound, ready to defend himself. Of course alcohol remedied this. More than once he'd fallen asleep drunk, clutching a bottle of booze. But after the events of Hamunaptra, he'd been frightened back to his light sleeping ways.

So when he heard someone pacing by his bedroom door, he was immediately startled awake. Reaching for his gun in his bedside table, he stilled as heard muffled sounds. He relaxed at the sound of Ilona's voice. He realized she was quietly crying.

Jonathan opened the door. And there was Ilona, braid half unraveled, tear-tracks on her face, and his name on her lips.

"Jonathan." She whispered.

Taking her hand, he led her into the room. She sat on the bed next to him, leaning into his side as he wrapped an arm around her. They sat in silence listening to the wind rustling the tree's outside the manor.

"Did you know that after my father died, my mother remarried for a while?" Ilona asked as she tugged on what was left of her braid.

"I didn't"

"A few years after dad passed, mama met a man named Harvey Day. I was 14 then. He was a very kind man. At first." She wouldn't meet Jonathan's eye.

He had a sinking feeling.

"That man was a wolf in sheep's clothing. He..." She paused "He took _everything_ from me and left nothing behind but pain."

His stomach pooled with dread.

"But you have to understand-"she pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I just couldn't tell mama, it'd break her heart, she'd lost my father already. She didn't deserve this. So-so when he'd come into my room at night, I'd just-I'd just listen to the ticking of the clock." She was hyperventilating again.

"But now the clock in my room here stopped ticking. _There's no clock!_ The silence is worse then my screaming! I can almost hear him in there, opening the bedroom door! I can-I can-!" She sobbed.

Jonathan pulled her into a tight hug. He was shaking. It was worse, it was _so_ much worse than he had imagined.

She clung to him muttering his name repeatedly.

That was why. Why she was so afraid of him when they first met. She'd known her uncle since she was little, she trusted Rick.

It was a wonder that she had ever gotten close to Jonathan at all. It was a wonder that she could ever trust a man again.

* * *

Long after her tears had stopped she continued to hug Jonathan.

"You can't tell them." She murmured.

"I won't." He knew it wasn't his place to tell them. If Rick ever found out it would tear him apart. _Hell_ , it was tearing Jonathan apart.

She looked up and met his eyes. Reaching up, she cupped the side of his face.

"Thank you, my dearest friend." She spoke softly.

He laid his hand over hers on his face.

"Anything for you, Ilona."

* * *

First thing next morning, Jonathan went out and bought a new clock for her room.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

After the night she had spoken to Jonathan, her nightmares seemed to lessen. On the rare nights that they did come, she would pad over to Jonathan's room, and he would let her in without a word.

However Jonathan had taken to staying out late and drinking more often than before. He couldn't get the image out of his head, of his little Birdie, laying in bed listening to the ticking of the clock, trying to block out the sound of her bedroom door opening.

Jonathan's drinking binges had begun to worry Ilona. She missed him when he stayed out late. It got to the point where Jonathan wouldn't even come home until the morning.

It was on one such night that Ilona awoke from another cruel dream. Once again she walked through the halls to Jonathan's room. But upon arriving at his room, Ilona realized that it was empty.

Disappointment gnawing at her gut, Ilona ducked into the room. She looked around guiltily as if expecting someone to pop out and chastise her. She couldn't help it. Jonathan had become her source of solace. She didn't like being so dependent on him, she was sure that he thought her too clingy.

She slipped into his bed, seeking some small amount of comfort. The sheets smelled like him. She smiled. It'd be okay. She'd wake up early, before he'd come home. No one would know. She held onto her necklace, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jonathan stumbled up the stairs towards his room. It had been a long night of drowning his sorrows in booze and the embrace of some unknown blonde. Both where supremely unsatisfying. Pushing his bedroom door open he shuffled towards the bed.

The early morning light shone through the window, illuminating the shape of Ilona nestled in his bed. For a moment he thought he was hallucinating. Her braid was completely loosened, her wavy black hair fanning out behind her. She looked so peaceful, clutching one of his pillows, pink lips curving upwards. The thought struck him of how fitting the picture was. He could imagine waking up to that every morning.

Realizing what he had just been thinking, Jonathan blanched.

He wrote the thought off to his drunken state. It had to be that.

Sitting on the bed beside her, he gently shook her shoulder to rouse her. She opened her emerald eyes.

And she smiled so beautifully at him, as though he were the sun, warming her soul.

He felt his heart skip a beat. If he was blushing, it had to be from the alcohol. _It had to be._

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you MageVicky for your reviews! And yes the story is set before The Mummy Returns. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I know it's short but there's more to come soon! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole nightmare ordeal, Ilona had quickly forgotten the strange thing Jonathan had said in one of his letters. She was re-reading the letters in the living room while Jonathan was out, presumably conning someone. Yes, despite what he thought, Ilona was not ignorant to his swindling ways.

She smiled at their correspondence. She'd been living at the manor for 6 months now, and she remembered that month of uncertainty. She had kept wondering, why was she so attached to him? Well, she knew the answer now.

She frowned.

Best not to dwell on that feeling.

And then she got to the strange part:  
"We're going on the dig tomorrow, here's hoping the body stays dead."

What on earth did he mean by that? Did he believe in ghosts or something of the like? A few days before her mother had passed away, she continuously insisted that she saw the spirit of Ilona's father. Ilona had always written it off as the fever, but could it have been true...?

Ilona decided that she would consult Evey on the matter.

* * *

The woman in question was currently comparing two maps of ancient Egypt. It was strange the way that they were a little different. She was sure that one of them was forged. And it was her job to find the authentic one and turn it in to the museum. Or as Jonathan would say, _sell_ it to the museum.

Evey was pretty sure she knew which map was authentic, it was the one on a warn-out cloth instead of papyrus. But she had to be certain.

Of course she needed a few books for reference. Some she didn't have. So her dear husband was off fetching them from the museum's archives. He _really was_ dedicated to her.

Hearing a knock at the study door, Evey closed the cloth map in her Egyptology book and re-shelved it. As she stood to open the door, she felt a sudden wave of dizziness. Odd.

Brushing it off, she opened the door and let Ilona in with a smile. She had grown fond of the girl. But she was especially grateful for the joy that she had brought her brother. She hadn't seen Jonathan quite so happy with anything that wasn't gold in years.

Ilona walked in apologizing for her interruption.

"Nonsense, my eyes were getting tired anyway." Evey responded good-naturedly.

"Now, tell me how you are. How are you feeling? Are the night terrors still bothering you?" Evey inquired as Ilona sat opposite of her.

"Oh, I'm alright. My nightmare's have lessened a bit. But I've actually got  
a question for you."

"Really? Go right ahead." For some reason, Evey was starting to feel a little queasy.

"Well Jonathan had said something strange in one of his letters to me when he was on his trip." Ilona began.

"Really? You two wrote when he was gone? I hadn't realized how close you were." Evey grinned.

"Oh, y-yes I suppose he and I are somewhat close." Ilona blushed, unconsciously tracing the sapphire of her necklace with her finger.

"Somewhat? Ilona, my brother adores you!" Evey supposed she should stop, but the shade of red Ilona was turning was quite becoming.

"You...you think so...?" Ilona leaned forward.

Evey opened her mouth to confirm, but a sudden intense wave of nausea hit her. She slapped her hand over her mouth, ran to the bathroom, and proceeded to lose her breakfast to the toilet.

Ilona quickly ran after her, asking her if she was alright.

"O-oh quite alright, re-really." Evey lied.

"What's wrong?" Ilona asked concern thick in her voice.

"I'm...not sure. I-" she cut herself off with another round of retching.

Ilona was starting to panic, this was how it started with her mother. And two weeks later, she was dead.

"Evey?!"

She had passed out.

* * *

Rick came home to a quite house. Strange. When he left Ilona was in the sitting room reading. She wasn't there now. But before he even really had the time to wonder, there she was racing down the steps towards him.

"Uncle Rick! Help! Please..!" Ilona didn't realize that tears were slipping down her face.

"What! What's wrong!" He dropped his books.

"It's Evey! She-" Before she could even finish the sentence, Rick was racing up the stairs.

* * *

Ilona and Rick were sitting outside of the bedroom while Evey was being looked over by a doctor.  
Not a word was exchanged between the two.

The door opened, and the doctor walked out. Wiping his glasses on his coat he turned towards their pale faces.

"Well," he began, rubbing his white beard. "I've assessed Mrs. O'Connell, and have come to a conclusion regarding her condition."

Ilona placed a hand on her uncle's shoulder to stop him from snapping at the doctor. However, she too was anxious to hear what was wrong with Evey.

"It seems to me, that your wife, Mr. O'Connell, is with child."

* * *

" _Pregnant!_ " Jonathan yelped.

"Yes, Dr. Wilson said that I'm about six weeks along." Evey smiled warmly. She was laying in bed, her family gathered around her, sitting beside the bed.

"Well that's not very far along at all." He said in wonder.

"I know. Isn't it amazing though. I'm going to have a baby in a little less than nine months!" Evey spoke excitedly.

"Oof... _a nephew!_ I'm not sure that I'm ready." Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck.

" _Well!_ Your acting as though your the one who's going to have to push him out!" Evey huffed.

"Aww you know I'm just teasing you Evey. I've never been prouder of my little sister." He smiled leaning his forehead against hers.

"I really am sorry about all the dramatics. I'm afraid I gave poor Ilona a fright." She turned to the girl as Jonathan sat back down.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're okay. And I'm so happy for you. A baby! Really what a blessing!" Ilona spoke, beyond relieved that Evey was alright.

"I really can't believe it. You're pregnant. I'm gonna be a father. How the hell am I gonna do this?" Rick wondered aloud. Despite his words, their was a genuine smile spread across his face

"Oh really Rick, with all that we've been through. This baby is just a new adventure."

* * *

"Ilona darling you never did get to ask your question did you?" Evey realized.

"Hmm? Oh no I suppose not. It was actually about something you said, Jonathan." She spoke turning towards him.

"What's that Birdie?" He asked.

"Well you said at your dig that you 'hoped the body stayed dead.' You also said that you'd explain it later. And I do believe now is later." She raised an eyebrow.

Everyone fell silent.

"Will you ever learn to _keep your mouth shut?_ " Rick glared at Jonathan.

"Technically I didn't open my mouth, I wrote it out..." Jonathan chuckled nervously.

Rick began to stand up.

"Now really boys! Enough quarreling!" Evey chastised

Silence reigned again.

"What on earth are you all on about!" Ilona exclaimed.

Everyone shared a look, and seemed to mentally come to a decision. Ilona was thoroughly mystified.

"Well, it all started when I picked Rick's pocket at a bar, and found a box. Of course I wouldn't do such a thing now, I was younger then." Jonathan said trying to save face.

"This happened a little over a _year_ ago." Evey clarified dryly.

"Uh, yes well, anyway. I'd found the box and brought it to Evey to examine..."

* * *

Ilona had sat patiently through the whole story, listening as they spoke in turns.

The tale they had spun was grand, but it was also ridiculous.

"You can't be serious." She said.

But then Jonathan got up and retrieved the box, showed her how it opened, and the map inside with the burnt corner.

And somehow, as they continued to provide more evidence, she let herself be convinced.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

With Evey's newfound condition, her and Rick were closer than ever. And Rick was more doting than ever. By the time Evey was three months in, Rick had her practically sequestered to the house. As it was, Evey and Ilona had both been spending a lot more time together at the manor.

It was nice having tea, discussing romance novels and other things the two usually couldn't talk to the boys about. And it was inevitable that during such conversations, Ilona's feelings were brought up. Specifically her feelings for Evey's brother.

"I've said it before, but my brother absolutely adores you." Evey spoke.

Ilona coughed in surprise almost choking on her tea. _This again?!_

"Evey are you sure? I worry sometimes that he finds me too clingy..." She trailed off blushing.

"I'm sure. Jonathan cares about you very much. And I know that he doesn't find you clingy, as you say. When you're not there, you're practically all he talks about. Trust me, I know my brother. And I can tell that you're very dear to him." Evey spoke earnestly.

Ilona smiled shyly.

"I care about him very much as well. He's my dearest friend. I don't think I've ever been as happy as I am when I'm with him." She replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

Evey smiled knowingly

"You already know don't you...?" Ilona continued smile fading.

"You know that I'm in love with him."

Evey simply nodded.

"I have no idea what to do." Ilona sighed dejectedly.

Evey rubbed the girl's back.

"I might have an idea." She leaned in conspiratorially.

"What's that?" Ilona inquired.

"Well let's just say that step one is to go out and buy you a new dress." Evey said.

"What? When?" Ilona tilted her head.

"Well right now of course!" Evey smirked. And then she pulled Ilona to her feet and right out the door.

* * *

When Jonathan arrived at the house it was 5:00 pm, and Evey was waiting for him by the door.

"Ah, there you are Jonathan!" Evey said.

"Here I am. Where's Birdie?" He asked. Evey smiled at the nickname.

"Upstairs in her room. I have a request. Will you take Ilona out to dinner tonight?" Evey spoke casually.

"Uh, I suppose. Why?" He puzzled.

"The poor dear has been cooped up in the house. She'd really love it if you were to take her out. You can go to the restaurant nearby, Mateo's. It's within walking distance." Evey urged.

"Is this just an excuse to get us out of the house so you can have some alone time with Rick?" Jonathan quipped.

"Uh...yes. Yes it is you've caught me! So will you?" Evey lied.

"Well I don't see why not. Birdie will love it. Eh, you'll be covering the bill though right?" Jonathan responded.

"Yes, yes, if that's what it takes. Now go get dressed in something presentable, it's a nice establishment." She spoke, ushering him up the stairs.

"Alright, alright woman! I'm going."

* * *

Jonathan tugged on his jacket sleeves as he waited for Ilona. Despite his griping at his sister, he really was happy to take Ilona out to dinner. She was still getting used to the area, though he'd already shown her some things. The museums, the Main Street, oh and the library. She loved the library, they'd go there and check out books, then sit by the fountain outside the library and read. He remembered the sweet smile on her face as she swished her hand through the water.

The sound of Ilona walking down the stairs snapped him out if his thoughts. His eyes went wide. Ilona wore a lovely blue gown the same shade as her sapphire necklace. And her curly raven hair was loose, cascading down her back. She was absolutely breathtaking.

He tugged on his collar.

Reaching behind him, he discreetly stole a flower from a nearby vase.

"You look lovely my dear." He grinned and bowed, presenting her the flower.

"Thank you." She curtsied grinning back as she played along.

"It's just a short stroll to the restaurant. Now, shall we be off?" He asked presenting the crook of his arm.

"We shall." She replied linking arms with him.

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you did please review! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited! I'm going to try and update every Friday and Monday, but it'll be a lot easier if you guys keep reviewing, your comments really do help to motivate me!**


	13. Chapter 13

The two arrived at the restaurant and were seated at a table in a secluded corner. For a moment Jonathan watched the candlelight dancing in Ilona's eyes. She reached up and tucked the flower he had given her behind her ear.

"Thank you for taking me here." She spoke as they waited for their food.

"Not at all. Anything for my little Birdie." He grinned.

Ilona turned a rather becoming shade of pink.

"You know I think I'm going to write a book." Ilona said.

"Really? That's wonderful! What about?" He leaned forward in interest.

"I think it's going to be an adventure story. About a little girl who gets abandoned in the woods. And she happens upon an old pocket watch. But the watch is magic..." She continued to described the idea.

They talked through the meal about her story. Jonathan watched fondly as she spoke about her passion.

* * *

They were waiting for dessert when Ilona finally worked up the courage to tell him. It was the reason they even went to dinner. She held her hands tightly in her lap.

"Jonathan, you are my very best friend." She began. He smiled. "And it seems, well...I've..."

He tilted his head, still smiling at her.

"I'm in love with you." Ilona said earnestly, looking into his eyes.

His smile began to fade.

"What's that...?" He asked.

"I-I love you." Ilona said not meeting his eyes. "It's alright if you don't...don't feel the same way..."

"You _can't_ be in love with me Birdie." He chuckled in denial.

Her eyes snapped up to his.

"You deserve better than me, trust me. I'm sure you've just got a little crush is all. Not love." He shook his head.

Ilona stood from her chair.

"How dare you." She clenched her fists.

" _How dare you!_ I was sure you wouldn't feel the same, that's fine! But-but for you to tell me that what I feel isn't _real?_ For you to completely deny my feelings? I never knew you could be so cruel. Jonathan, I _love_ you, but right now I hate you." Ilona spoke in a steely voice, desperately holding back her tears.

Jonathan stared at her in shock, devastated at her words.

"I think I should go. I'll see you at home." She said shakily throwing the flower he had given her down before leaving the restaurant and not looking back.

Jonathan silently paid the bill and left in search of a drink.

* * *

When Jonathan finally stumbled home it was 3:00 am. Early for his standards, but he didn't have the heart to stay out all night again. He just wanted to go to bed.

How could he have said that to her? How was he going to look at her in the morning? She might never talk to him again. He deserved it.

Walking in the door he was met with the frantic and angry faces of Evey and Rick.

"Why were you two out so late! And...where-where is Ilona?" Evey questioned.

"What do you mean? Isn't she here?" Jonathan said.

"No! She never came home. _Why isn't she with you!?_ " Rick stepped in.

"We-we got into an argument. She said that she'd see me at home." He explained, starting to panic.

"We have to go out and find her, it's not safe on the streets at this time of night." Evey told them.

They all rushed to the car to go and look for her. Rick drove while Evey and Jonathan sat in the back. She quizzed him about what happened at the dinner. He guiltily told her the story as Rick drove around looking for her.

"You told her _what_?!" Evey gasped in indignation.

"I know, I was wrong. But do you really think it's possible for her to love me?" He asked.

Evey smacked the back of his head.

"That girl loves you, idiot!" Evey proceeded to explain all that Ilona had told her. How she had said that she was happiest when she was with Jonathan, how he made her feel safe, when she thought she couldn't feel safe ever again.

Jonathan felt his cheeks heat. She really was in love with him?

Meanwhile Rick was checking every spot he could think of.

"Damn it, still no sign of her!" He spoke loud enough to be heard in the back.

Evey watched Jonathan's face pale.

"What if I drove her away? Or what if she got snatched off the streets?" He asked Evey in a panic.

"We'll find her. I'm sure of it." She said for her brother's sake, starting to really worry as well.

"Jonathan?" Evey asked. "Tell me how you feel about Ilona."

"You know I care about her very much. She's sweet and funny. I love spending time with her reading. Her smile just lights up the whole room. And..." He trailed off as he saw the look on his sister's face.

"Come on Jonathan, I know you aren't stupid. You know how you feel already, don't you?" Evey crossed her arms.

"I..." He began thinking it through. And then it hit him.

"Bloody hell, _I'm in love with Ilona!_ " He shouted in surprise.

Evey smiled.

Rick slammed on the breaks.

" _What?!_ " He turned around and glared at Jonathan.

"Um..." He began looking around.

And then he spotted the storefront they had stopped in front of. A bookstore. An idea struck him.

"Forget that for now, I think I know where to look for her!" Jonathan shouted.

Rick grit his teeth

"Fine. But you and I are gonna have a little talk later. Now where is she."

* * *

The car pulled up to the darkened library building. Outside the fountain was off leaving just a round pool of water. And there laying on her back on the rim of the fountain was Ilona, swishing her hand through the water as she looked at the stars.

Rick made to get out of the car but Evey stopped him.

"Jonathan should go, he has an apology to make." She explained.

Rick grimaced but agreed.

Evey leaned over and patted her brother on the shoulder.

"Go. I'll explain everything to Rick." She said.

Stepping nervously out of the car, Jonathan walked over to the fountain.

He sat beside her on the rim.

"Mars is bright tonight." He began looking up at the night sky.

"It is. I've always loved the stars." She responded quietly. Her voice was raw from crying. He felt guilt pool in his stomach.

"I was wrong." He said. "About a lot of things, but especially what I said to you."

"Yes." She said.

"I'm sorry." He spoke. "You really do love me, don't you?" He asked.

"I do." She said sadly, eyes still on the stars.

He pulled from his pocket the flower he had given her earlier, and tucked it behind her ear. She looked up at him, still laying on her back.

"You know Evey gave me quite the talking to. She even hit me. I deserved it though."

"You did." Ilona smiled lightly.

"She made me realize something too." He spoke softly.

Ilona stopped running her hand through the water.

"What's that?" She asked tentatively.

"That I love you." He said brushing the hair from her forehead.

She sat up so quickly she almost tipped into the water. Jonathan caught her, snaking an arm behind her.

"You do?" She gasped in disbelief looking up at him.

"Yes." He said leaning his forehead against hers.

"And not like a little sister? Or anything like that?" She asked.

"Not like a little sister, I already have one, and one is more than enough I'd say." He retorted.

She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder, their foreheads still touching. He smiled warmly at her, he loved to hear her laugh. And then she darted forward and pressed her soft lips against his. He tilted his head kissing her back.

The fountain turned on behind them.

They broke apart, laughing at the timing. Jonathan wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side, he kissed the top of her head.

"Bloody hell you're going to get me in so much trouble with your uncle." he sighed happily.

"I think Evey and I can talk him out of it." She snuggled into him.

"I hope so." He teased. "Or I might have to whisk you away to some foreign country."

"Good luck with that." She poked him in the side.

"Let's go back to the car. You nearly gave us all a heart attack, staying out this late." He spoke as he stood up and held his hand out for her to take.

"Yes well I'm placing the blame for that on you." She raised an eyebrow as she took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Fair enough." He replied not letting go of her hand and instead lacing their fingers together.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Ilona said as they walked off toward the car.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

When the two got to the car Evey changed seats so that she was sitting up front with her husband. Rick looked very uncomfortable, he was gripping the steering wheel tightly. Jonathan and Ilona sat next to each other in the back of the car, still holding hands. As they drove home in silence, Evey observed the two through the rear-view mirror.

Ilona was looking out the window a shy smile on her pink face. And Jonathan was looking at her, softly smiling. It really was adorable.

It was tough for Evey to convince her husband not to kick her brother's ass. Rick knew that Jonathan had a past history of being somewhat of a playboy. He wouldn't stand to have his niece used like that. But Evey told him the truth, that the two really loved each other, that Jonathan had initially rejected Ilona saying that she deserved better. Rick knew Jonathan wasn't a bad person, that he wouldn't manipulate Ilona, but he couldn't help but be protective of her.

And then Evey drew comparisons between herself and Rick, and Ilona and Jonathan. And Rick knew that she had won. He wouldn't forbid the two to be together, it would break his niece's heart. So when the two came back, he stayed silent. His anger melted slightly as he saw the looks of adoration the two gave each other as they walked toward the car hand in hand.

He was still going to threaten Jonathan in private, what Evey didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

* * *

The next morning Jonathan woke up with a bit of a headache from the previous night's drinking. Both he and Ilona had gotten a lecture on staying out late. He had walked her to her bedroom and given her a kiss goodnight on her forehead. Then he had been discreetly pulled aside by Rick and threatened within an inch of his life. And yet he still ended up falling asleep with a smile.

That morning at the breakfast table was incredibly awkward. No one said anything as they sat down to eat. Everyone seemed to take turns glancing at each other. Finally Ilona burst out laughing, which in turn set the rest of the table off.

"Why on _earth_ are we all so gloomy?" She giggled out.

Everyone smiled fondly at her.

"You'd think someone died! We should all be happy! Evey's pregnant and we're surrounded by those we love." She spoke looking at Jonathan.

"Hey, hey, enough with the googly eyes you two." Rick crossed his arms.

"Oh please, now you know how I felt with you and Evey at Hamunaptra." Jonathan pointed out.

Rick grumbled in response.

"Oh I know! Why don't we all go to the zoo today as a family?" Ilona interrupted them with her suggestion.

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Evey clapped her hands.

And that was how the boys were dragged to the zoo.

* * *

"Jonathan look!" Ilona exclaimed as she pulled him towards the exhibit by his hand.

"Alright, alright Birdie I see!" He chuckled fondly.

"A tiger! Like Shere-khan! I've never seen a tiger before!" She spoke gleefully.

"You haven't? Not even at the zoo?" Jonathan inquired.

"Oh no. I lived in a small town, we didn't really have much of a zoo. There were mostly animals native to North America." She replied hugging his side.

"Well I'm glad I was here to show you one." He smiled wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

Rick and Evey watched from the sidelines as Jonathan kissed the top of Ilona's head.

"You've got to admit, they are very sweet." Evey elbowed her husband.

"No I don't." Rick deadpanned.

"Hmm, well I know that you can see that Ilona is much happier now than she was when she first came here. And you know that Jonathan has a lot to do with that." Evey said as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck.

"...I hate it when you're right." Rick griped while he grasped Evey by the waist.

She leaned up and kissed her husband, smiling as they separated.

"I was such a crappy older brother, I just left him behind. I can't fail Ilona like I did him..." He sighed, displaying a rare moment of vulnerability.

"You're doing great with her. And you know what? With the way you're treating Ilona, I know that you're going to be a _great father_." Evey encouraged.

He smiled down at his beautiful wife.

"Come on, let's go check out that tiger." Rick remarked.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review! More to come soon (Probably Monday).**


	15. Chapter 15

The trip to the zoo was a great way to break the tension from the previous night. Rick seemed to calm down a bit and was on the road to excepting Jonathan and his niece's budding relationship. And Evey was relieved that her brother had finally figured out his own feelings and was making it up to Ilona. She also couldn't help but study the two a bit, she'd never really seen her brother in love before. When he was younger he'd had a few relationships, but most of them were based on infatuation and ended quickly.

No, she'd never seen Jonathan as devoted to anyone as he was to Ilona. Evey thought that their relationship being built on friendship instead of only lust made it stronger. And because of this she was convinced that the two would last.

* * *

That night after they returned from the zoo, the family sat in the living room on the couches. Evey was reading a book on Egyptology with her feet in her husbands lap. And Rick was zoning out listening to the radio with his eyes closed.

On the other couch Jonathan was half-listening to the radio, occasionally glancing at Ilona as she played with her necklace. The smile on her face turned into a yawn and Jonathan decided it was probably time for bed. The past few days had been eventful for them all, and he was tired too.

He offered to escort her to her room, and at her acceptance, they both bid the others goodnight. Rick sent him a glare that clearly said ' _try anything and you die._ ' He didn't need Rick to tell him that, there was no way he would try to take advantage. He felt his gut churning at the very idea, after all that she'd been through, they were going to take it as slow as possible.

Stopping in front of her door, he bid her goodnight with a sweeping bow. Then he leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her cheek, near the corner of her mouth. And to his surprise she slapped her hands over her cheeks to hide her blush.

"Oh _really_ now?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're getting all shy from a kiss on the cheek? Weren't you the one that confessed your undying love to me then kissed me straight on the lips?" He teased.

Ilona groaned a bit in embarrassment.

"Maybe..." She mumbled.

"Don't worry Birdie, I'm only kidding. We'll go at your own speed...But feel free to kiss me as much as you like." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She giggled in response.

"Thank you for your reassurance. I'm just a bit shy is all. I'm new to this, you know? And that was my first kiss." She said.

Jonathan coughed in surprise.

"Your _first kiss?!_ " He exclaimed. "My god, it's almost as though I'm robbing the cradle."

Ilona looked at him dryly.

"Yes, and almost as if I'm robbing the _grave_." She retorted.

"Ouch, I'm not that old!" He cried out in mock indignation.

"Sure old man, let me just grab your cane." Ilona continued.

"Alright, alright you've made your point." He sighed dramatically, throwing his hand over his eyes.

Ilona beckoned him with her hand so he would lean down to her level. He did so curiously.

Then she kissed him on the cheek in the same spot he had kissed her, in retaliation.

"Goodnight _Grandpa_." She grinned and went off to bed.

Ah, now he understood why she had been blushing before.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

About a month after the trip to the zoo, there was a small scare at the manor. Ilona had been home alone late at night. The rest of the family was off visiting the curator of the British museum again, after some valuable artifact had gone missing in the archives. She felt a bit left out truthfully, everyone else was in that business. And she was beginning to grow more interested in the history of Egypt, how could she not living with Rick, Evey, and Jonathan?

Everyone in the house was so passionate about archeology (Jonathan tended to call it treasure hunting) she couldn't help but be swept up in the enthusiasm. And bring an avid reader, the first thing she did was pick up one of Evey's books about Egyptology. As she usually did, she became so absorbed in the book that she lost track of time. How could she not, it was fascinating, there was even an ancient looking map of a tomb, lodged between two pages.

Sitting in the darkened living room, she sat up straight at a strange sound. There was a noise that came from up the stairs, that sounded frighteningly like breaking glass. And then the sound of someone tossing open drawers and throwing things around. It was obvious that there was an intruder in the house looking for something, and as the sounds of rummaging grew louder and more desperate, she knew that this person would do anything to find it. Ilona also knew that she was home alone and completely vulnerable, she had no means of defense, she didn't even know how to fight.

As quietly as she could, she crept from the couch, leaving the book on the cushions. The night was still and silent, except for the pounding footstep of the unknown coming from upstairs. Ilona quietly thought to herself that the sound seemed to fill the whole house, threatening to swallow her whole. She darted into the hallway and listened to the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway, helpless again.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

The man upstairs yelled in frustration, his voice harsh and thick.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

His footsteps thundered down the stairs, echoing strangely in her head.

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Silence now, eerie and empty. Where was he?

 _Tick Tick Tick_

Was he close? Just around the corner? Would he kill her if he found her? Where were his footsteps?

The grandfather clock chimed announcing the hour, the noise was jarring in the emptiness.

She felt a hand wrap around her mouth, and she was pulled backward into the inky darkness. Her heart seemed to seize, she struggled against the hold like a feral animal.

And then ' ** _Bang_** ' the sound of a gunshot, clear and loud. Followed by the sound of a body slumping to the floor.

Ilona's ears began to ring. She had no idea what just happened, who just got hit, but she struggled even more. Until a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Birdie, it's me. It's alright, you're alright." Jonathan let her go and she whipped around to face him.

"W-what?" She asked weakly.

Rick appeared from the shadows across the room and turned on one of the lights, Evey was shielded behind him. The light illuminated the body of a large man on the floor, fully cloaked in dark clothes, a scimitar in his hand.

* * *

Rick, Jonathan, and Evey had worked late into the hour, searching for a canopic jar. The curator Baltus Hafez, had called them hours ago, frantic, saying that it had gone missing. And being that that the three had been the ones to discover and study it, they knew what it looked like, so they were the ones tasked with searching for it.

And no matter where they looked, it could not be found. Evey was growing tired, and after a wave of nausea, Rick insisted that they take her home. Strangely, when they told this to the curator, he seemed to panic, begging them to stay and help him find the Jar.

Rick snapped then, grinding out that his wife was pregnant and that she needed rest, so kindly shove off.

Evey kindly told the man that they would return in the morning. Jonathan whistled carelessly as they strolled out the door.

When they arrived at the manor, Rick could immediately tell that something was off. There was an unknown black car parked in their long driveway, almost blending into the shadows. But before he could even question it, a crash of breaking glass rang through the night. A thought pulsed through all of their heads: ' _Ilona_ '

The trio collectively stood up straight and reached for their guns. Even Evey.

Lead by Rick, the group darted towards a side door and silently crept in. Jonathan separated from the two to sweep the hall for intruders. He stilled as he heard footsteps coming near him.

Meanwhile Rick, followed by Evey, snuck into the main room. They saw through the shadows the clear shape of Ilona darting into a hallway to hide.

Seeing her sneak into the hallway, Jonathan came up from behind her and covered her mouth to keep her from identifying their position to the assailant.

Rick and Evey watched as the intruder advanced towards Ilona's hiding spot, he had heard her. He raised his scimitar in the air, poised to strike.

And ' ** _Bang_** '.

Rick shot him through the heart.

They watched as the body crumbled to the floor.

* * *

Jonathan took Ilona's face between his hands, murmuring apologies, looking terrified. Rick stepped over the body carelessly to check on his niece. At her confirmation that she was fine, Evey left the room to phone the police. Ilona sat on the couch as she and the others told the inspectors what had happened. She was a bit shaken but most of all she was frustrated. Frustrated at her helplessness, at her constant weakness.

When the police left, Ilona quietly re-shelved the book she'd been reading previously. She scowled as she continued to stare at the row of books. Jonathan came up behind her and gathered Ilona into his arms, she blushed as her scowl faded. Well there was one upside to this whole ordeal, she didn't exactly mind having Jonathan fawn over her.

She sighed as she leaned back against his chest.

"Tell me you're alright again Birdie." He said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm alright...it's just, I hate being so helpless, you three can all defend yourself, but I can't. If you hadn't come on time, well, I would be _dead_." She felt Jonathan shiver against her at the thought.

"You're safe now..." He paused "But I think I might know a way to make you feel better."

"What's that?"

"How about Rick and I teach you self-defense?" He suggested.

Ilona felt excitement sweep through her.

"Yes please!"

And that was how Ilona's training began.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Sir, we were unable to find the map. Our best man, Ishtiaq, lost his life. We searched his body and there were no signs of the map. I do not believe the O'Connells have it, if it was there he would have found it." A man dressed in all black spoke.

Cast in shadow sat an intimidating man, listening intently. His hands were splayed out on the desk in front of him. At the news he clenched his fists in anger.

"We _must_ find that map! I know they have it!" The man slammed his fist onto the table. He leaned forward into the light. It illuminated the man's face, revealing Baltus Hafez, the curator of the British museum.

"Y-yes sir-" the other man continued.

"Do you know what that map will lead us to?" Baltus continued.

"To the bracelet of Anubis." The unnamed man replied.

"And to Lord Imhotep's salvation!" The curator thundered.

"Yes sir, we will search the house again."

"No." Came a voice from the corner. Emerging from the shadows, a woman sauntered out, power clear in her stance. She was Meela Nais, the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun.

"Let the O'Connell's keep the map." She held up her hand when the underling began to speak.

"At this point we do not have a sufficient enough group of men for our purposes. Lord Imhotep will need an army. Let them keep their map. They are foolish enough to retrieve the bracelet themselves. They will lead us right to it. For now we wait and bid our time."

"Lord Imhotep will rise again." She spoke with a sinister smile.

* * *

It was a week into Ilona's training, and surprisingly, she was a damn good shot. It may have helped that her instructor was Jonathan, and every time she did well he would grin and ruffle her hair. She was a natural, he had said. He taught her all the rules of gun safety. She tried desperately to not become distracted when he would come up behind her to fix her stance. Lately she was having all sorts of thoughts when he did that.

Currently, they were in an empty field, shooting at wooden targets.

She fired.

"Good show! Almost dead-on!" Jonathan congratulated.

"Here." He stood behind her and helped re-adjust her posture. She wished his hands would linger on her waist.

"Try this." He said.

Ignoring her blush, she lined up her sight and took the shot.

It hit the center of the target.

"Fantastic!" He praised.

"Jonathan you're an incredible teacher." Ilona grinned at him.

He continued to give her tips as they packed up and walked back to the car. They put the weapons in the trunk and got into the front seats. Ilona watched Jonathan as they drove off. She really wanted to kiss him. But she was so new to all of this. She hadn't been able to work up the courage to do more than kiss his cheek. It seemed that her boldness from the night at the fountain had left her.

But she couldn't live her whole life dreaming, she was going to take action.

When they arrived at the house, Ilona stopped him from opening the car door by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything okay love?" He leaned forward in question.

She met him halfway, leaning towards him from her seat in the car, and molded her lips against his. It was slower than the first time, not a quick press of the lips. He raised his hand to cup her face and tilted his head, kissing her softly.

They separated, eyes half-lidded. He ran his thumb along her cheekbone, marveling at how pink she had turned.

"I love you." He said eyes sweeping over her face.

"I love you too." She responded softly.

He poked her on the nose.

"Let's go, Rick will kill me if he catches me taking advantage of you like this." Jonathan joked.

"Oh please, it's obvious that I'm the one taking advantage in this situation." Ilona teased in a low voice, leaning towards him and laying her hands on his shoulders.

He seemed to blush lightly.

"Alright we better go, or I might not make it out of this car alive." He tugged on his shirt collar.

They got out of the car and headed toward the house.

As they walked Jonathan came up behind her and whispered in her ear:

"I'll get you back for that Birdie."

...She couldn't wait.

* * *

With as good of a shot she was, her hand to hand fighting was amateur at best. Her uncle was incredibly skilled, and every time she was unable to pack a powerful punch, she felt like a failure. It was the strangest thing though, her uncle was very patient with her. She'd never thought him to have that quality. Evey often sat on the sidelines watching her husband teach his niece.

Ilona silently thanked god that Jonathan wasn't there to see her embarrassing attempts at close combat. After one particularly poor session Evey pulled her aside to talk.

Ilona cast her eyes downward.

"I'm going to tell you something that might lift your spirits a bit." Evey began.

Ilona looked up at her curiously.

"When Rick first taught me how to fight, I was horrendous at it." She admitted.

"Really?" Ilona couldn't believe it, Evey always seemed so poised and dangerous, she had seen her sparring with Rick before the pregnancy.

"Oh yes, and much worse than you, because I was clumsy. You may have some trouble with your form and the power of your hits, but you're steady on your feet. It took me a while to loose my clumsy streak." Evey explained.

Ilona could tell that if Evey wasn't pregnant, she would have joined Rick in teaching her.

"I have a few tips for you. Rick is used to fighting large men, so his style isn't completely suited for us two. But I've learned to adapt it for myself. Now I think it would be best for you to spread your feet apart a bit-" Ilona widened her stance.

"-Yes perfect, this way you have a stronger foundation. Apply this to Rick's teachings and you're sure to improve." Evey continued.

"Thank you!" Ilona said gratefully. "Do you have any tips to have more power behind my hits?"

Evey thought for a moment.

"Yes. It may seem a bit silly, but hear me out. As women, we're often mocked for our emotion, but people have no idea how powerful emotions can be. Take all those feelings you've bottled up and set them loose on your target. Let out your anger, it can be an amazing motivator." Evey nodded her head.

"Wow, I never knew you could be so scary Evey." Ilona said in awe.

"Well no one ever does, if you allow them to underestimate you, it gives you leverage over them, and ultimately makes them an easier target." She grinned.

Ilona _really_ liked Evey.

* * *

During her next lesson she began to improve. When she hit the punching bag, she thought of Harvey Day.

Rick congratulated her on her stronger punches, surprise and pride written on his face.

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys are enjoying this story. If so, please review! Your feedback means everything to me! Also thank you so much MageVicky, your comments on every chapter make me so happy!**


	18. Chapter 18

It had been two months since Jonathan and Ilona had admitted their feelings for one another. Evey was five months into her pregnancy and she was showing more and more. Ilona was slowly starting to write the first draft of her book.

Though she was nervous to share her story with others, she began to read it out to Jonathan. She sat cross legged on his bed, Jonathan's head in her lap as she read to him. She ran one hand through his hair, his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

When she finished reading, Jonathan grinned up at her.

"It's absolutely brilliant!" He praised.

"You think so?" She questioned shyly.

"I really do." He spoke as he sat up to face her.

"I can't wait to hear the next chapter." He continued.

"Thank you." She beamed at him.

"You're very welcome." He murmured as she leaned towards him.

She cupped his face with one hand and kissed him, slanting her mouth against his. With her other hand she gripped the front of his shirt as he continued to kiss her, growing more passionate as they went.

They pulled apart for air and Ilona rested her head in the crook of his neck.

He shivered as he felt her breath on his neck. She seemed to notice the reaction, and slowly began to leave a trail of kisses on his neck down towards his collarbone. He grasped her shoulder gasping out her name.

"O-okay you'd better stop..." Jonathan struggled to say. He _really_ didn't want her to stop, but this was as far as they should take it for now. She pulled away and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I should have you read your stuff to me more often if it's gonna end up like that." He smirked.

"Who says I have to read to you for it to end up like that?" She teased.

He grinned in response.

* * *

Ilona and Jonathan were laying side by side on their backs on the bed. She was playing with her necklace.

"Do you remember when we were talking about the man who buried all that jewelry for his wife." Ilona asked.

"Yes of course, that's where I got you that necklace." He stated.

"Do you recall what I said?" She continued. He shook his head. "I said: if a man doesn't give me a necklace that's been buried in a grave, is he even worthy of my attention?"

"Oh that's right." He recalled.

"And then what did you do?" She smirked at his obliviousness.

"Uh...?" Jonathan tried to remember.

"You gave me a necklace that had been buried in a grave." She retorted.

"...You're right I did!" He spoke in surprise. "Well, I guess that means I'm worthy of your attention."

"Do you think that you liked me even then?" She wondered.

"I suppose so. Then I've been courting you for months without either of our knowledge." Jonathan joked.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I thought you were cute as soon as you tripped and fell on your face?" Ilona questioned as she grabbed his hand.

"The cute part, yes. The falling on my face, not so much." He answered.

"How about this, I haven't had a nightmare in two months." She said softly.

"Yes that definitely makes me feel better." He replied squeezing her hand.

* * *

 **(A/N): Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Four months into their relationship and Ilona was having a little trouble controlling some of her thoughts. She'd read her fair share of romantic novels, some of them risqué, most of them down right scandalous. They'd always made her a little hot under the collar, but now she couldn't help but have thoughts about Jonathan when she read them.

She wanted him to be more forward than he was. Ilona was grateful that he was taking it slow, he was mindful of her past, but she wished he would touch her. When they first met, before he even knew about her step-father, he always let her come to him. If they hugged, she was the one who initiated it. The problem was, he still stuck by that. She was always the one to kiss him, for once she wanted him to shove her against the wall and just-

Ilona blushed guiltily as a seven-months pregnant Evey walked into the living room.

"Are you alright Ilona?"

"I should be asking you that." Ilona laughed.

"Hmm, is that so? But then I'm not the one staring at the wall blushing, am I?" Evey crossed her arms as she took a seat next to her.

Ilona looked away.

"I...have a question. But it's kind of embarrassing..." Ilona tugged on her braid.

"Ask away." Evey smiled.

"Mmm...well. Jonathan and I, it's wonderful, I love him, but...he won't touch me unless I go first. I'm always the one kissing him. I wish he would take the initiative. I'm starting to wonder if he even finds me attractive." Ilona rubbed the back of her neck, her face red.

"Don't be ridiculous Ilona, of course he finds you attractive. I know you can't see it but I've caught him looking at your backside more than once." Evey grinned as Ilona squeaked in surprise.

"And as for getting him to touch you, with men, nothing works better than kissing him and telling him just what you want him to do to you." Evey advised.

"Y-you think so...?" Ilona asked, biting her lip and looking up at Evey.

"Oh yes, and do that too. He'll love it if you bite your lip just like that." Evey nodded.

" _Oh!_ Thank you Evey." Ilona smiled shyly.

"You're welcome. I do know a few things about that sort of thing. After all that's how I got myself into this condition." Evey wiggled her eyebrows as she rubbed her swollen belly.

"Speaking of my condition, I'm really craving some Beef-Wellington. I think the closest restaurant that serves it is an hour out. I'll have Rick take me tonight, we'll be gone for hours. Do you think that you and Jonathan will be okay all alone." Evey smirked conspiratorially.

"Oh, I think we'll manage..."

* * *

Jonathan arrived home just as Rick and Evey were leaving.

"Well where are you two off to?" Jonathan questioned.

"My dear little wife here had a sudden craving for Beef-Wellington, so her and I are heading out to some place an hour away." Rick crossed his arms in mock-exasperation.

"Yes, thank you again dear." Evey spoke sweetly.

"Alright, have a good night then you two." Jonathan waved them off as they left.

Before he met Ilona, Jonathan might have made some snarky joke about Rick being whipped. But now, he could easily see himself doing the same thing for his Birdie. He probably should have been embarrassed by that thought, but the thought of him being married to Ilona put a goofy little smile on his face.

He called out for her as he climbed the stairs. She responded from her bedroom, telling him to come in.

He blushed at the sight that met him. Ilona had her curly hair down, clad in a somewhat low-cut nightgown.

"Sorry, did I catch you right before bed?" Jonathan apologized.

"I'm not going to bed just yet, sit with me." Ilona pulled him towards the bed where he sat at the edge.

She sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. They sat in companionable silence for a few seconds before Ilona spoke.

"Is it true that you've been staring at my bum?"

Jonathan sputtered.

"Haha ha no...?" He turned to face her.

Ilona giggled

She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." She murmured.

He smiled softly at her. Taking her face in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers. And unexpectedly she pulled him onto the bed, so they were laying side by side. Two could play at that game. Jonathan rolled them over so he was hovering over her.

They pulled apart for air, and immediately Ilona went for his throat, leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. Without thinking Jonathan wedged his knee between her legs, she gasped out his name as he brought his knee upwards.

At her gasp Jonathan seemed to snap out of it.

"We-we better stop-" He began.

"No." She interrupted. He looked down at her in surprise.

She bit her lip.

"Don't stop."

And well _really_ , who was he to deny her?

* * *

The next day Evey and Ilona were sitting in the living room having tea. Finally Evey could take it no longer.

"Alright, tell me what happened last night." Evey rested her hand on her chin.

Ilona turned bright red, but Evey noticed the smile on her face as she turned away.

"Well...I...we...I don't know if I should say..." Ilona mumbled as she wrung her hands.

"Nothing?" Evey wheedled.

Ilona seemed to perk up as she had an idea.

"Have you ever read _On Open Seas_?" Ilona asked.

"Um, yes, yes I think I have. It's that romance novel with the pirate captain and the noble woman, right? But what's that have to do with this?" Evey wondered.

Ilona turned bright red and looked away.

"...Chapter 23." She spoke.

"Chapter 23?...Oh! _Oh my!_ " Evey's eyes widened as she remembered that particularly scandalous chapter.

"Well, good for you!" Evey grinned.

Ilona grinned back, it was one of her favorite chapters in the book. She couldn't wait for chapter 24...

* * *

 **(A/N): Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Evey was 8 months along, she was a bit cranky, but only because she had to waddle everywhere and her feet constantly ached. On the other hand she was incredibly excited, she was going to have a baby in one month. Her and Rick had a few possible names picked out, but they couldn't be sure until the baby was born and they knew the gender.

Rick seemed to be even more excited about their child then her. And to everyone's relief, Rick gave his full blessing to Jonathan and Ilona. In fact he gave more of a blessing than either Evey or Ilona knew.

Rick had given Jonathan permission to ask Ilona to marry him.

Jonathan didn't think he'd ever get married. He'd never been the kind of man to commit to anyone. His life was a cycle of one night stands. And he'd never minded that, he'd loved it for a while. Then Birdie came along and she changed everything.

It was hard for him at first, to deal with the conflicting feelings he had for her. She was his dear little friend and he wanted to protect her, but at the same time, she was a beautiful young woman and he was falling for her.

But now he knew how he felt for her, and he couldn't imagine living without her. And he wasn't even hesitant about the thought of marrying her. In fact he'd found the ring two months ago, but no one had to know about that. He was going to wait until after Evey gave birth, and he was going to make it as romantic a proposal as he possibly could. Which, to be honest wasn't very romantic, but he was going to try.

Luckily he had a while to plan.

* * *

It turned out that his while to plan got cut a bit short. There was a bit of a distraction going on. A month earlier than planned, Evey went into labor. It was sudden, once again she had given poor Ilona a fright. Evey had doubled over in pain, and began to scream out. Ilona was extremely confused and frightened, until Evey's water broke, then she understood.

Ilona had thrown Evey's arm over her shoulder and helped her shuffle over to the bed. As soon as she got her into bed, Ilona darted off to call Dr. Wilson, Rick, and Jonathan, in that order.

Evey's labor had been intense, everyone who wasn't a doctor, nurse, or midwife, was sent to sit outside the bedroom.

Ilona sat in between Rick and Jonathan, each holding one of her hands. Perhaps clutching or hanging on for dear life was a more apt description.

And then the sound of a baby crying filled the house, loud and clear and healthy.

Smiles spread through the family.

After a few minutes the midwife let the three in to meet the new baby. Evey was sitting up in the bed cradling the little bundle. The exhaustion on her face was outweighed by the love shining in her eyes.

The three gathered around the bed.

"It's a boy." She whispered, voice hoarse.

Rick discreetly wiped a few tears from his eyes.

"I have a son. _A son!_ " He grinned with pride.

"Do you have a name?" Jonathan asked.

Evey and Rick shared a happy look.

"Yes. We've named him after Rick's brother, you're father Ilona." Evey revealed.

Ilona gasped, tears trailing down her cheeks. Jonathan grasped her hand.

"Happy Birthday Alexander."

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who has been reviewing/favoriting! There are only two more chapters left of Dear Birdie, so I hope you guys have been enjoying the story! Please review if you have been!**


	21. Chapter 21

He'd found the ring two months before Alexander's birth. He'd been going through some of the gold and jewelry left over from the tomb. The plan had been to sell some of it off to an Antiques shop. Yes much of it was priceless, but he really needed to pay off a few old gambling debts. And the jewels from that crazy old man's grave were going to help get him out of trouble. Really he ought to thank the old boy, if it weren't for that necklace, who knows where he and Ilona would be. She absolutely treasured it, he'd often seen her fidgeting with it, a smile on her face.

Although to be fair, Jonathan was pretty sure that even without the necklace, he and Ilona would have ended up together. She was stubborn when she wanted to be.

And lo and behold, there amongst the jewelry spread out on his bed, was the ring. He almost laughed. It was an exact match to the necklace he'd given her before. It was an intricate silver ring, with a single beautiful sapphire placed in the center. But of course he'd never noticed before. The necklace was part of a set.

He thought of how lovely it would look on her finger, as a wedding band.

However, at this point, they'd only been together for five months, so he thought it best to wait.

* * *

Jonathan tossed the ring up into the air and caught it. It was four months after baby Alexander's birth, and Evey really was a natural mother. Jonathan couldn't help but wonder a little about his namesake. What was Rick's brother like? What's he a good father to Ilona? He was so young when he'd had her, only 15.

Jonathan tried to imagine himself as a father at 15. Hell, he could hardly imagine himself as a father now!

But her father, Alex, must have been a kind man. Ilona loved him dearly.

He wondered what Alex would think of him. Would he approve of him, let him marry his daughter?

Maybe. Maybe not.

Jonathan still remembered the threatening he had gotten from Rick after that night at the fountain.

He shook his head.

It was a vast contrast to the reaction he had gotten when he'd asked for Rick's blessing to marry Ilona.

He swore he hadn't seen such shock on Rick's face since Hamunaptra. He'd said something along the lines of 'you really are serious about her?'. And when Jonathan had confirmed that yes he was serious, otherwise he wouldn't be asking her to marry him, Rick had gone silent.

'Yes'

And that was all.

* * *

Of course he had to tell Evey beforehand, she would surely kill him if he waited till after the proposal to let her know. She had grinned in delight, cradling baby Alexander in her arms.

"I knew it," she said "I could tell you were going to last from the start."

And he honestly believed her. She probably knew that he and Ilona liked each other before they even knew themselves. She had made a few teasing comments back when they were first friends. Now Ilona and he had been together for 11 months

"How should I ask her?" he questioned, ignoring her bragging.

Evey's face grew a bit more serious.

"I can't tell you how, because I don't know how _you_ should do it. Do whatever feels right." She nodded

"Goodness, thank you for the strangely vague, and mostly useless advice..." Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Ugh Jonathan, don't be a fool. Propose in a way that will make her happy." Evey responded, rocking her baby.

Jonathan thanked her and left to ponder this advice. He really wasn't cut out for romantic stuff like this. He wondered what to do to make her happy.

And then it hit him. It was a fairly simple idea, nothing grand, but it just might work.

* * *

Ilona was currently blindfolded in the passenger seat of Jonathan's car. It was fairly late at night. She had grinned when he had presented her the fabric and told her to put it on. And well she couldn't exactly help herself, she had to say it.

"My goodness Jonathan! I never expected you to go for this sort of thing..." She raised her eyebrows at him, a teasing smile on her lips.

And he had turned a bit red. Really she loved to do that to him, catch him off guard. So often she was the one blushing, it was rather nice to watch him look away and rub the back of his neck.

"Birdie, just trust me. Will you put it on?" He asked nonchalantly.

She obeyed still smiling as he led her to the car. The ride was a bit long, but she didn't mind, Jonathan and her conversed as if she wasn't blindfolded at all.

When they arrived at their unknown destination he carefully helped her out of the car and led her away. He told her to keep her eyes closed as he undid the cloth. And when he was done he told her to open them. They stood in a vast field, it was almost pitch black out. Jonathan was carrying a little lantern he had brought along, it cast a warm glow over both their faces.

"Tell me you didn't take me to this remote location in the middle of the night to kill me." She joked.

"Worse, I took you here for a picnic." He shot back in amusement.

He laid out a blanket that they sat on, and took out a basket filled with snacks. Jonathan handed her some of the food.

"Well if you were trying to bribe me, it's worked. You've exploited my one weakness, food." She said as she sat cross-legged next to him.

After they had finished their snacks, Jonathan turned off the lantern. Ilona tilted her head as she asked him why he did that. In response he told her to lay back on the blanket. Obligingly she did so.

And she gasped at what she saw. Thousands of stars were scattered above them, decorating the night sky. She hadn't seen them before, the lantern had covered them, working as light pollution.

It was beautiful.

"I've never seen so many stars in my life." She gasped excitedly, lacing her fingers with his.

"You told me before, at the fountain, that you've always loved the stars." He spoke softly. He could feel his heart racing.

"I have. Jonathan this is amazing! Thank you." She spoke earnestly. She turned to look at him.

Both of their eyes had adjusted to the dark, so they could see each other clearly. He untangled their hands and sat up. She followed suit, sitting up next to him, puzzled.

And then he pulled out the ring from his pocket.

She gasped almost inaudibly.

"Ilona, will you marry me?" He asked softly.

For a moment she was silent, and he considered for the first time the possibility that she would say no.

And then she cried out:

"Yes!"

He held out the ring and grasped her left hand, silently asking to slip it on.

And she accepted it.

* * *

 **(A/N): Almost at the end folks, only one chapter left. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story, your words of encouragement have kept me going! Please Review! Stay tuned for the epilogue...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

~10 years later~

* * *

"But Uncle Jon! I don't want to go to bed yet!" Alex whined from under the covers of his bed.

Jonathan, who was currently sitting beside the bed, leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially behind his hand:

"Well between you and me, I'd love for you to stay up late with your Aunt and I...but _her_ on the other hand..."

"Oh no you don't-" Ilona interrupted as she walked into the room "-don't you try and pin this on me. The both of us would like to have you stay up with us...but Uncle Jon here is too scared of his little sister to let you. After all we are in charge of watching you while your parents are away."

Alex grinned.

"I knew it, scaredy-cat!"

Jonathan crossed his arms in mock-aggravation.

"Well really! My own wife and nephew, turned against me!" He huffed.

Ilona sat beside her husband (it still warmed her to be called his wife, all these years later). She took out the book she had brought along.

"How about we read aloud to you from a new book?" She questioned.

She watched in amusement as Alex tried valiantly to hide the way he was wiggling in excitement.

"...I _guess_." He muttered nonchalantly.

"What book have you got there Birdie?" Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

Ilona seemed to beam up at him.

"It's a favorite of mine. And yours as well. Treasure Island." She traced the lettering on the cover.

Jonathan's eyes lit up in recognition, and then he smiled lopsidedly.

Alex did not enjoy being the one left out.

"What's so good about that?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"Well it was the first book I ever shared with your Aunt." Jonathan explained.

"You'll love it, I'm sure. It's an adventure story, about braving perilous conditions and evading cruel pirates to find the lost treasure!" Ilona told her nephew excitedly.

Alex grinned again, he rather liked the sound of that!

"Okay! Read it! But after we finish this one I want to here one of your books, Aunt Ilona." Alex nodded in approval.

Ilona smiled warmly, glad that her nephew enjoyed the adventure stories she wrote as well.

"Alright."

She opened Treasure Island...

" _Squire Trelawney, Dr Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me_ -" but she was interrupted as something fell from between the pages.

"Oh hold on..." She paused as she lowered herself down to pick it up.

Then she discovered what it was.

A little blue flower, that had been pressed between the pages of the book.

"This is...this is from that night at the fountain..." She gasped. "But I don't remember saving this..."

"Ah, that would be me..." Her husband spoke as she examined the delicate flower.

Ilona looked over at him, adoration upon her face. Alex watched as his Aunt and Uncle smiled at each other lovingly. Honestly, they were just as bad as his parents. Finally having enough of their romantic looks, Alex interrupted:

"So are you going to read? Or are you both just going to stare at each other all night?" The ten year old quipped.

"Sorry Alex-" Ilona apologized with a laugh.

She continued to read the story aloud to him until he was lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jonathan and Ilona were downstairs, having successfully snuck out of Alex's room without waking him. In the living room Ilona turned around to face her husband and enveloped him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

"I can't believe you saved it." She murmured against his chest.

"It looked so lovely on you, it seemed like a shame to let it whither away." He replied.

Ilona smiled warmly at him. Standing up on her toes, she kissed him softly. She wrapped an arm around his neck, as she threaded the other hand through his hair. He tilted his head as he deepened the kiss, still so needy for her, ten years later.

They separated and she lowered herself back down, one hand still resting on his shoulder.

"I love you-" they both spoke at the same time.

They laughed again at the timing.

"Honestly, I'd forgotten it until now, it's easy to forget things in between pages of books." He said almost shyly, rubbing the back of his neck.

For some reason that phrase reminded her of something...

She pulled away suddenly.

"The book!" She said.

Jonathan tilted his head in question.

Ilona ran over to one of the shelves and scanned it, her hand drifting over the spines of the books.

She stopped and let out an " _A-hah!_ "

Then she pulled out a book on Egyptology, the one she had been reading the night the intruder infiltrated the manor, and began to flip through the pages.

Ilona ceased her flipping.

"There it is." She said as she removed a folded and somewhat tattered piece of fabric.

"Well what is it?" He asked Ilona.

"A map of some sort" She unfolded it and presented it to him.

His eyes scanned the cloth, and then he grinned excitedly.

He hugged his lovely wife.

"Not just any map! The map to the bracelet of Anubis!"

He couldn't wait to tell Evey and Rick!

To bad he couldn't come along.

He couldn't exactly leave his pregnant wife behind!

* * *

 **~The End~**

* * *

 **(A/N): Thank you so much to everyone who read Dear Birdie! I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. All your reviews really kept me going, they meant so much to me! So I'm gonna ask one last time, for old times' sake; Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
